cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Lewis
:"Science requires sacrifice. You should be happy you are going to be my next new branch of super troopers." :― The Doctor with a hostage, upon explaining his new plan on super enhanced troopers Reed Lewis, sometimes referred to as The Doctor, was a science expert and doctor, who had joined the separatists after saving him from an explosion. He was transformed into a wicked dark soul, who bore a breath mask, and was out for revenge. Reed was born on Mustafar, and he was treated harshly among the natives. He mostly spent his time in a bunker like house after his mother's passing, learning. His father was wealthy, upon interest in lava mining, owning a facility. Reed enjoyed learning of sciences and arithmetic, but never attended the local schools. He kept himself from society for most of his stay on his home born planet, and decided it was not the life he wanted. His father tried to keep him from leaving, but Reed went on to Coruscant, where he soon gained a medical license. Still, he tried to apply sciences to his everyday life, he was home sick. When he returned to Mustafar, he learned his father had been killed by an unknown Jedi. Reed, now gaining the facility, ordered the workers there a reward to this Jedi. Upon his leaving, his shuttle was remotely triggered with explosives before even taking off the platform. He was left horridly scarred, somewhat affecting his breathing. Still alive, he crawled to the nearest lava bunker. A separatist dealing was being held, one of the bunker meetings, and Reed's intrusion surprised Banking Clan Chairman, San Hill and Techno Union Foreman, Wat Tambor. They helped recover him, and he pledged his allegiance to the Separatist Cause. He was given the needed equipment to live, and swore vengeance on the Jedi. He developed new technology for the Separatists, helping them with the war. Biography Early Life Reed Lewis was born to two unknown parents on Mustafar. Not much is known about his family or his past, and he prefers to keep it to himself. As he grew older, he stayed indoors and didn't play with other kids. He read about sciences and mathematics. Many people teased him because of his poor socialism. He grew a strong detestment for people. Reed lost his mother at a young age, and he began to develop a depressive state. His father hoped he would snap out of it, and tried desperately to cheer him up. Reed began to stay away from the rest of his peers in his home, and he didn't attend school anymore. After more years, he decided to get a medical degree, despite his father's pleas to stay, and learn more in the doctoral science. He went to Coruscant, to study more. After years and years of gaining his degree, he returned to his home planet. But he found his father was killed by a rouge jedi. Reed was given control of the mining facility his father owned, and offered a reward to the workers for the jedi. He then changed the mining facility into a laboratory, where he could do research, while the mustafarians did their mining to gain profit. Transformation Although there had been to reports of a rouge jedi, Reed had not known it was all a plan created by a fellow miner to take control of the mining facility. He planted a bomb on Reed's shuttle and detonated it when Reed planned to leave. The shuttle exploded, killing everyone except for Reed himself. Reed crawled to the nearest lava bunker where he was found by San Hill and Wat Tambor. Reed was horridly scarred and his breathing was affected. Hill and Tambor made him an offer. They would keep him alive if he had served in the Separatist Cause. He agreed, and offered help to them. He was given the equipment to live, and went on his way. He returned to find that Raron Argul was behind the attack. He had Raron killed, but Raron never revealed the jedi who slaughtered his father. Instead, Raron left Reed clueless of the jedi. Reed swore to find him and kill all the jedi. Working for the Separatists Reed became a scientist working at the Techno Union, helping create weapons. Wat Tambor was pleased with Reed's vast knowledge. Reed was assigned to a higher level, and worked on the battle droid construction plans. Reed believed he had nothing left, and devoted his time into his work. Wat Tambor became very impressed with Reed's devotion, and highered Reed's hopes by telling him he may be the Cheif Experimental Scientist. Reed spent more time on working with new droids, but secretly developed technology behind the Separatist's backs. He believed if his technology became more advanced, it could become the ultimate super weapon. Wat Tambor's current Cheif Scientist, Doctor Gene had been working on his own project as well, creating life from deceased bodies, and keeping them in his control. Reed had accidentally discovered this, and Doctor Gene threatened Reed to keep it a secret. But Reed knew it would be a failure. He kept it to himself, knowing the doctor would soon either loose his job as Cheif Experimental Scientist or loose his life. Being Promoted After Doctor Gene's expected failure, Lewis was promoted to Chief Experimental Scientist, and had been transfered to The Bonecrusher II to work with IG-211 on new experimental weapons. Category:Separatist Category:Human Category:Male Category:Scientist